It Doesn't Matter
by TheatreGeek12
Summary: Takes place after the Starfall Festival, when Sorbet gets up in the middle of the night. Pico/Sorbet.


**Did I mention I played Magical Starsign? I always found these two absolutely adorable together, so I decided to write a story with them. I hope you enjoy!**

Sorbet stood there, gazing up at the stars. The Starfall Festival was over, and all her friends had gone to bed, resting for another adventure that tomorrow would bring. She knew she should have been resting as well, but she couldn't fall asleep.

She didn't like laying there, looking at all her friends in the beds around her, knowing that after this was all over, she would never see them again. And they would forget all about her, as if she never existed.

She took a deep breath, and tried to ignore her sorrow. She was going to be alone the minute she got home, she'd better at least start getting used to it.

Sorbet tried to distract herself from her unhappy thoughts by looking for constellations in the sky. But she found it hard to think clearly as tears filled her eyes. She was about to let them flow, when...

"Is it true?"

She turned around to see Pico, her hot-headed fire magician friend, staring at her. She quickly turned around, not wanting to look him in the eye.

Sorbet didn't reply.

"Sorbet, what's wrong with you?" He continued. He stepped towards her.

"Lassi said something about you dropping out of school. Is it true?"

She exhaled.

"Yes."

Pico was silent. Sorbet could tell he wanted an explanation, so she did her best to carry on.

"My family can't afford to keep sending me there. I have to do my share and help them out."

Pico's heart sunk.

"But... But why didn't you tell me? Aren't we friends? We can talk about stuff like this!" He demanded. He was receiving this information too quickly, the weight of his emotions were bringing him down.

Sorbet sighed. "I didn't want to tell you, Pico. I know how worked up you get about things like this." Pico furrowed his brows.

"I get worked up? I do not! What do you mean by that? I- oh, I see what you mean..."

For the first time that night, Sorbet laughed.

"I... I want to find an answer." She told him. "I don't like not knowing."

Pico walked all the way towards her, and gazed up at the stars with her. She moved away a bit, uncomfortable at his closeness. Pico was a bit confused by this, but didn't bring it up.

"Look at that one star."

"You mean the one with a pretty blue hue?"

"Yeah. It's really beautiful."

She raised an eyebrow at him. He flushed a bit.

"I mean... I mean awesome! Wicked! Hot!" He attempted. She wasn't convinced. She smiled at him a little.

"Don't worry about putting on an act for me, Pico. Just... let yourself be. It's a really beautiful night." She told him. She turned her attention back to the stars. His attention, however, was still focused on her.

From the day he met her, Pico had always had a crush on Sorbet. How could he not? She was pretty, smart, and had a knack for driving him crazy, in more ways than one. She kept him in his place, and would bring him back down from the skies when he got carried away.

Finding out she wasn't going back to Will o' Wisp devastated him. The little group the six magicians shared wouldn't be the same without Sorbet there. He wouldn't be the same without her there.

"You won't remember me, will you?"

Sorbet was looking at him, hurt in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Pico asked her.

"None of you will. After I go back to Kovomaka with you guys, I won't attend school. And I'll just... fade out of your life. You'll find a new friend, a replacement." She told him, her voice cracking. Pico looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What? Sorbet, no! Where did you get that idea? I-" He stopped when he saw she was crying, not holding back a bit. He took a deep breath. She may as well know he cares.

"...Sorbet, I will always remember you. I think you're amazing. You're beautiful, clever, and are an amazing magician." She didn't look at him. Frustrated, Pico let it all out. If he wasn't going to see her after all this, at least he wouldn't be humiliated everyday at Kovomaka for his confessions.

"All those years we've spent together at Kovomaka, they've been the best years of my life. No matter how many dententions I've gotten, the school has always been incredible to me. Because of Lassi, Mokka, Ophelia and Chai, but most of all, because of you." He swallowed.

"And, I know I may seem a little crazy at times, and I know we don't always get along, but... I love you." Her eyes widened. She turned to him.

"And even if you aren't attending Will o' Wisp next year, I can promise you, I will always be there for you, because you mean that much to me." Pico exhaled, not daring to look at her. Sorbet's cheeks were flushed red. Pico scratched the back of his neck.

"Well... um... I better get to bed." He said awkwardly, sure he had screwed up everything. He began walking towards the Pot Pot Inn, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." Sorbet told him. He turned around.

"I... I never realized you thought about me that way." She admitted. He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Yeah well... It's cool, Sorbet, you don't have to say anything." With that, he began to walk once again. She stopped him once more.

"No, I... Well..." She sighed.

"…Look, it's hard to make out what I'm feeling right now. I'm just a bit… shocked. But… please, Pico, it would mean a lot to me if you would stay here. Please?" She pleaded him.

"…. Okay." He said. Sorbet took a minute to gather her thoughts and make sense of all the things that were going through her head.

"…You… You mean a lot to me too, Pico, and… I didn't want to get attached to you. I knew I had to leave Will o' Wisp, and I knew that falling for you would just add more sorrow to my life. I've been denying it all these years, but… I think I love you too." She said those last words very slowly, her mind not following her heart.

"But… Pico… This won't work. I have to leave Will o' Wisp when we get back. We'll probably never see each other again." She told him. He stared at her, his face unreadable.

"I know." He pulled her close to him.

"But right now, it doesn't matter."

With those words, he leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
